Treanna Duskmoon CR 4 Daywalker Sorcerer
Past Life: 'Treanna was born as a vampire, in an all-human town that had never seen anything but humans. Her mother was a human (Mysidna) and her father was a vampire Scion (Syris Duskmoon). Mysidna was having an affair with Syris, because he had used a charm on her, unbeknownst to her husband. The affair quickly got bad when Mysidna became pregnant with Syris’ child. Mysidna didn’t want to kill the baby, so she decided to have it, and try to pass it off as Darak’s (Mysidna’s husband). Syris left after 1 month, after instructing Mysidna on how to take care of a Daywalker. Mysidna was at first shocked about how the child would need blood to survive, but was told that animal blood would suffice, should using human blood be too inconvenient. When Treanna was born, Darak rejected her as his child, seeing clearly that the baby wasn’t his. Darak left Mysidna once she told him that she had an affair, leaving Mysidna and Treanna alone to fend for themselves. While a young girl, she was shunned because of her oddities, like the fact that she had to eat animal blood to live, and her strange dark red pupils and fangs didn’t help her make friends. Though she was very smart, it was hard for her to overcome her differences. She was miserable, until she met Lauria, another student at the school who was mercilessly picked on because she had pointed ears (she was in fact a half-elf). The two quickly became friends, and did everything together. Treanna was Lauria’s protector (she was by far the stronger of the two), while Lauria was the diplomat of the duo. The two watched each other’s back until a tragic event happened, stripping Treanna of her only friend. After two happy years of friendship, Treanna was forced to leave town, because people where threatening to harm her because of her strange habits. She left town with Mysidna, and has never seen Lauria again. Due to this, Treanna has a deep-seated hatred for the town that she grew up in. She wouldn’t go so far as to kill people, but she plans on make a few ‘feeding’ visits on some of her old bullies, to show them how strong she has become, if she were to ever go through town. When Treanna reached the age of 12, Syris returned to take her away from Mysidna, to train her in the ways of the Scion. Her mother refused to give up Treanna to Syris, so Syris killed her, and turned her into a Scion as well. Once her transformation was complete, Syris forced her to stay with him, so that he could help her adjust to undeath. Mysidna and Syris lived together for 2 years, before Mysidna was slain by a group of adventurers who were hired to destroy the couple. Syris got away with Treanna, and began to teach her the ways of magic. At the age of 15, Treanna showed potential as a sorceress, due to the Scion blood that flowed in her veins. By the age of 19, she had mastered the basics of magic, and was ravenous to learn more. But when she hit the age of 20, Syris was found by the adventurers and was slain as well, leaving Treanna to fend for herself. �Personality: She is kind to those whom are not from her village, unless they give her a reason to dislike them. Due to her chaotic alignment, she tends to be a little jumpy in conversations, but manages to keep track of all topics that were covered. She is somewhat broody, but can be quite chipper if the day has turned out well for her. She loves magic, and jumps at any opportunity to learn more about it. She reads extensively, despite her Sorceress class, she acts more like a Wizard in terms of research. She has an extremely dark sense of humor, due to her past, and her vampirism. She is very skeptical, and tends toward cynical when situations get messy. She tends to be quiet around people she doesn’t know, but will speak when she is spoken to. She will open up to someone if they share any hard experiences in life, hoping to find a new Lauria that will have her back. She hates noontime, as it brings her pain, but her adventuring companions help her through this painful time, and support her despite her oddities. She physically flinches when the sun hits its highest point, and covers her head and face with the hood of her cloak to hide the pain that is clearly written across her face. She has a strong dislike for garlic, even though she doesn’t have the vampire’s weakness of it, she just finds the smell overwhelming. � '''Treanna Duskmoon '''Female Daywalker (Human), Class::Sorcerer 2, CR 4: Medium Humanoid (Daywalker) HD: 4d12+4; hp 38; Init +3; Spd 30 ft.; AC 14 (T 13, FF 11); Grp: +3; BAB: +1 Atk +3 melee (1d6+2 slam) or +4 melee (1d6+2/1d6+2/ 20 x2 MW Quarterstaff) or +4 ranged (1d8/ 19-20 x2 L. Crossbow ft) SA: ''Blood Drain (Ex): A daywalker can suck blood from a living victim that is susceptible to critical hits with a grapple check that results in a successful pin. If it pins its foe, it drains blood as a vampire scion does, de aling 2d6 (*because of IBD) points of damage each round the pin is maintained. Drained hit points are applied to the daywalker as permanent hit points, though hit points gained in this manner never allow the daywalker to exceed its normal hit point maximum. SQ: Dark Vision: 60 ft. Blood Gift (Ex): ''A daywalker can feed its own blood to another vampire scion, blood puppet, vampiric thrall, or daywalker to heal it. It costs 1 hp to start the process, and the daywalker can transfer up to 1 hp per round per level of the lowest-level vampire in the exchange, to a maximum of 10 hp/ round. ''Doomed (Ex): A daywalker may never cast or directly benefit from the following spells: augury, commune, divination, greater planar ally, lesser planar ally, planar ally, ''and ''miracle. A companion could cast a spell such as augury and gain advice concerning the daywalker, but the daywalker could not directly gain the protection of a miracle spell or be aided by a planar ally. In addition, daywalkers can never be raised ''or''resurrected. The Thirst (Ex); A daywalker takes 1d8+1/HD (1d8+4) of damage every day at noon, as a bit of its essence is “cooked off” by the positive energy. This damage can be healed only by drinking blood. AL CN; SV Fort +3, Ref +4, Will +7; S: 15 (+2) D: 16 (+3) C: 15 (+2) I: 17 (+3) W: 16 (+3), Ch: 19 (+4) Skills and Feats: Bluff 6 (+10), Concentration 6 (+8), Craft (Alchemy) 6 (+9), Knowledge (Arcana) 6 (+9), Spell Craft 6 (+9), Profession (Herbalist) 3 (+6), (Move Silently +3) Combat Casting, Improved Blood Drain*, Animal Feeder. 'Spells Known '(6/4): *''0- Read Magic, Detect Magic, Open/Close, Resistance, Acid Splash'' * 1st- Burning Hands, Mage Armor '''Possessions: '''Backpack, MW Quarterstaff (1d6/1d6), Light Crossbow (1d8), Padded Armor (ASF 5%), 6 flasks of animal’s blood (8 hp each), Bedroll, 10 bolts, Flint and Steel, 3 Torches, Winter Blanket, Travel Cloak. 64gp, 7sp, 3cp. '''Carrying 43 lbs total Light load Light load 66 lbs or less, Medium load 67-133 lbs, Heavy load 134-200 lbs. Lift above head: 200 lbs, Lift off ground: 400 lbs, Push 1000 lbs. Category:Tidy